


Blue Red thunder???

by CinnamonRoll



Series: Indigo Basic [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: All about sex!, Cap'n moans, Cummings - Freeform, Doggy Style, Horny, M/M, Possess, Pre-Cum, Rimming, Sex, Thor have been possess, Tony masturbate♥, at night, blowjob, dripping, rough, sleeping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-28
Updated: 2015-10-28
Packaged: 2018-04-28 15:17:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5095460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CinnamonRoll/pseuds/CinnamonRoll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How can Steve handle the troublesome Thor?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blue Red thunder???

**Author's Note:**

> An imagination only. May contain a lot of errors. Enjoy :)

The thunder strikes again. It's quite louder this time making Steve wake up from his sleep. "It's gonna rain- " Steve mumbles in his sleep. As he change his sleep position , Steve was surprised by the present of the God of Thunder. "WHAT THE FUCK!! YOU GONNA MAKE ME HEART ATTACK! you can't just in and out like that.. " Thor stood silently facing Steve in the shadow. Steve rise and sit on his bed looking at Thor "Why you still standing? Come here-" Thor start to move, undress his clothing pieces by pieces. Revealing his body, his abs, shining as the moonlight reflect on his own. "What the-" Steve jaw dropped. But Steve didn't move away from his bed. He wait until the God of Thunder climb into his bed reaching the blanket and toss it away. Slowly Thor start to crawl on top Steve. Steve try to act cool but his dick start to stir up with arousal, dripping a pre-cum inside his pants. Thor seems to know what is happening. He bow his head low enough to rub his face on Steve's junk. Steve groans as the God of Thunder sucking his trapped dick. "Oh-oh" Thor didn't let go even for a minute. He continued suck Steve dick knowing that the captain already reach his limit. "Please-let me.. Pleasee.. Thor please" Thor ignore the whimper instead he pull away all the captain clothing, and let the cock stand on his own excitement. Steve cock dripping a fresh pre-cum that now makes Thor lick it slowly and slowly. Enough to makes the Captain moans like dog. "Just suck me whole now Thor." The captain demands now. Thor ignore the order instead he lift up his head, look at the captain lewd face and give him a furious kiss. Steve can taste himself in the kiss. Thor begin to push Steve down, laid against his own bed. Seeing this horny captain beneath him, Thor did not waste anytime. He begin to trail his hand, touching, feeling every part of Steve's body, making the captain moan in excitement. A map of love bite can be seen flesh red at Steve's pales body. Thor suck his nipples cause Steve throwing his head back. Steve can't even tilt his head watching what is happening. Thor incredible mouth just make it more difficult. 

 

 ■ ■ ■

 

Tbc

**Author's Note:**

> Tbc... don't worry.. please kudos.. love u gais..


End file.
